User blog:Cartoonprincess/Somnium: Chapter 9 Bohemian Beach Party
NOTE: Okay, guys. Whether you loved her or hated ''her, Sydney finally ''dies in this chapter. Also, another character makes a special appearance. ;) 'Chapter 9: Bohemian Beach Party ' As the sun’s rays slowly crept through the horizon and eventually rose over the lush, green hills the next morning, a shadow of bleak weakness incapacitated Sydney. She knew ''the end was near. It wouldn’t be long before she became completely debilitated and thus, unable to continue her long, silent, painful battle. Isabel, who immediately noticed something was off, went over to where she was sitting to investigate her distraught condition. “Is everything okay…?” she asked as she raised her eyebrow in concern. Sydney removed her hands from her face; her eyes were glazed over. Looking distracted, she stood up and got closer to Isabel. “Yeah…listen; I have to tell you something…” Isabel moved towards Sydney and tilted her head with a caring expression, “Sure, what is it…?” Sydney then looked deeply into Isabel’s eyes, “…You and I are ''connected…and pretty soon, we will be the same person…” Isabel rolled her eyes marginally at what she had heard before. Lack of sleep daunted over Sydney’s composure as she trembled in fear, “I just worry that once I am gone, I will be quickly replaced and forgotten…” Isabel’s eyes softened at Sydney’s insecurities, “Sydney, I’m your creator and you’re my creation; nothing’s ever ''going to get in the way of that…” Sydney sighed skeptically and sat back down. “Besides, you’re the only creation I have left…” Isabel continued. “…I won’t be around for much longer…” Sydney stated regretfully. Isabel smiled tenderly, “Well, as long as you’re still here, I will be here for you…” Sydney slightly lifted the sides of her lips as she stared vacuously into space. In an attempt to get out of this melancholic mood, Isabel decided to gather everyone up in the main hallway. She cleared her throat softly, “Um, okay. While I think it’s ''great that you guys feel so at home here…” her eyes consciously wandered to Yoshi, who had upgraded to a bright red pair of swimming trunks, “…I feel that it’s high time ''for us to have some sort of ''outing…” The misfit band of users looked cynically at each other, already accustomed to their comfort zone in the cottage. “Come on guys, this will be awesome!” Isabel tried to show some enthusiasm. Everyone shrugged helplessly and followed her out into the porch and down the stairs. Isabel’s instinct always told her to keep moving forward, so this was precisely what she did. Leading the gang into a thick brush of ferns and bushes, they precariously made their way through this new, unknown direction. It wasn’t long before an opening appeared in the distance. The sun seemed to shine more brightly and blazingly in this area, and it blinded all who came across. Suddenly, the subtle sound of waves crashing became apparent; a loud, powerful gush followed by a gentle sizzle. Surely enough, as they all inhaled, the alluring, tantalizing smell of the salty sea air filled their senses. Distant sounds of seagulls chirping further increased their eagerness and heightened their excitement. Finally, they arrived at the opening, as their obvious hunches were confirmed. “Sydney, why didn’t you tell me there was a beach so nearby!?” Isabel asked in pleasant shock. “You never asked,” Sydney simply responded. As they all stared in fascination, PurpleJerk took the liberty of standing upon a small rock to make an announcement. “Hey, guys!” she hollered. “We should take advantage of all this and have a beach party, tonight!” Inquisitive mumbles droned from the young wikians as Isabel stroke her chin in thought. “You know what?” she said. “That’s actually not a bad idea…” “Of'' course'' not,” PurpleJerk affirmed with a smirk. “''I came up with it!” “Hey, now hold up a second,” Tash interrupted hesitantly. “I’ve already had ''way ''too many close calls with water since I’ve gotten here. Does it really make sense to force me in, one more time!?” Isabel rolled her eyes, “Ugh, don’t be a ''baby, Tash!” Sydney looked around anxiously, “So, I suppose you want me to poof up some bathing suits for these crazies, right…?” “I’m good!” Yoshi said with a grin. Isabel smiled endearingly, “Thanks, Sydney that would be very helpful.” With a snap of her fingers, Sydney poofed up some attractive swimwear on the bodies of the users. Just then, Samlovesham had a mini-attack on the sand. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BIKINIS!” she screamed. “Go with more modest ''swimwear,” Isabel whispered. “Got it,” Sydney, once again, snapped her fingers. With that, the festivities began. All of a sudden, a boom box that was placed on the sand started playing. ''El Costa de la Vida by Juan Luis Guerra and Kokomo ''by ''The Beach Boys were among the many songs blasting from the speakers. Then, as the sun began to go down, a rousing game of limbo ensued. When the night fell, the stars came out and colorful lights came on as the music continued to play. By this time, the music was slower and more relaxing. At this point, everyone was herded into different clans of friends; Lucy, Tash, Slappy and Candy were frolicking on one side, while Rosalie, Maryan and Marc all hung out on the opposite side. Still on another end were AllYouNeedIsSeddie, Latersgee, and MirandaCosgroveFan13, while Yoshi, Churchpants, Samlovesham, Tara, Otherworldly Poptart, ILoveSeddie1234321 and xx conversed and shifted periodically throughout the night. Isabel was mainly a part of the last group. Although there were plenty of other evident cliques scattering across the shoreline, the aforementioned ones appeared to be the most prominent at this place and time. These types of divisions were commonplace on the wiki. Naturally, as people got to know one another, they grew closer to some people than others. However, in times of crisis (which there were many), they somehow all had a way of coming together, even if it was merely for the sake of liking the same show. While they had their occasional dysfunctions and disagreements, there was always an unspoken but somewhat expressed mutual love between them. Although Alica was normally one to be social, something still appeared to troubling her as she leaned on a fence nearby. Brittana, who had picked up on her good friend’s troubles, decided to check up on her and deduce what was the matter. Upon increasing proximity, she realized that Alica was staring sadly at Ar0n, who was laughing and talking with Becky. Brittana narrowed her eyes and smirked hazily as she looked over at them and then back at Alica. “Oooh, you like ''him, don’t you!?” she teased as her smile brightened and she poked Alica’s belly. Snapped out of her daze, Alica scowled at this impression. “No, I don’t!” she retorted as she crossed her arms. Unconvinced, Brittana raised an eyebrow and said, “Yeah, you do, and you’re ''jealous ''of Becky because she has been spending the whole night with him!” Alica worriedly lifted her eyes and bit her lip, “Becky and I ''just ''made up; I’m not going to let something as silly as a guy come between us…” Brittana blinked in concern, “…Okay, but don’t you think you should at least ''talk ''to her…?” Alica hesitated at that suggestion. “…Th-There’s ''nothing to talk about…” she stomped off in frustration. Brittana sighed and walked away. Meanwhile, hanging around in another corner was Tash, Lucy, Candy and Slappy. From across the way, Slappy could see Isabel. Initially laughing with Samlovesham, xx and Churchpants, Isabel looked up and saw him. The brief eye contact they shared was drowned out by bitter awkwardness as she looked down in shame. Slappy inhaled sharply and closed his eyes in discomfort. “Is everything okay, dude..?” Tash asked his friend. Pretending nothing was amiss, Slappy smiled coolly. “Everything’s as peachy as pie!” he replied in slender sarcasm. Tash responded to this with a confused, tilted look and decided not to ask any further questions. “Well, if you ever need us, we’ll be here. We’re all friends ''here, right Tash…?” Lucy added in malevolence. To this, Tash’s eyes widened in fear and slight guilt. He figured it was in his best interest to ignore the malice and just sit down. Candy, who was to the side quietly observing the whole time, suddenly became aware of what was going on and pulled Lucy aside. “Okay, ''what’s going on between you and Tash…?” she demanded. Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms, “At the moment, absolutely nothing.” Candy gave Lucy a caring look of consideration, “Don’t let it get to you…he’ll come around.” Lucy looked up, “…Thanks.” Candy smiled and winked, “No problem!” Suddenly, PurpleJerk scurried across the sand and got up a fallen log to make another announcement. “YOU GUYS, LET’S START A CAMPFIRE!” she advocated. At that, everyone gathered around and sat on the fallen log. After a pleasant fire had been started, they all got cozy and enjoyed the lovely flame. After a few moments, a devious smile appeared on Becky’s face. “Let’s play Truth or Dare!” she encouraged. Overall, this conception was met with mixed emotions. However, it did not take long for things to pick up. “Okay, Loony! Truth or Dare!?” Churchpants began excitedly. “Uhhh, truth…I guess…” Isabel was not about to take a shameless, stupid dare; she had embarrassed herself enough in her own fantasy world. “Okay…” Churchpants thought. “…do you like Slappy!?” Interest and curiosity suddenly swept the campfire. Slappy sunk in his seat and covered his eyes. Isabel felt nauseated at the question and didn’t know quite how to answer it. Sweat rolled down her forehead. Noting her best friend’s uneasiness, Samlovesham stepped up, “…The truth ''is that she’s obviously not comfortable answering that question, right now…” She flashed a quick smile towards Isabel. Though Isabel was grateful of Samlovesham’s hasty and quick-witted support, she was too distracted and preoccupied with the question to properly thank her. Next, ILoveSeddie1234321 asked Alica, “Truth or Dare!?” Alica pondered nervously at the challenge but eventually said, “G-go ahead, hit me with a ''dare!” ILoveSeddie1234321 smiled evilly, “Why don’t you kiss Ar0n…?” Everyone gasped. Becky choked as her eyes widened, “What!?” “Oh-ho-ho,” Brittana chuckled softly. Clearly distressed, Alica didn’t say a word as she casually glanced over at Ar0n. “Come on, it’s a dare! You have ''to do it!” ILoveSeddie1234321 said. Alica was in no position to protest and somehow, Ar0n couldn’t find the voice to do it, either. With minimal hesitation, they both leaned over. The kiss lasted much longer than anyone expected. Once Alica eyed the crowd, she realized that everyone was staring with a mixture of shock and fascination. Moving on, it was Candy’s turn to make a request. “Okay, Lucy; Truth or Dare!?” she asked innocently. Lucy panicked. Whether it was truth or dare, she ''knew ''that Candy had something on her. “D-dare,” she muttered softly. What was the ''worst she could come up with? “I dare…” Candy’s eyes rolled over to the crowd. “…you to slow dance with Tash!” Lucy covered her face in dread. Tash responded with a scared look as he awkwardly stared at his feet. Taking matters into her own hands, Candy ran over to the boom box and turned up the volume of a ballad that was playing. She then dragged the two bashful users towards each other and put Lucy’s hands on Tash’s shoulders. With a click of her tongue and a wink of her eye, she proudly backed away. As all this was happening, Sydney’s condition was progressively getting worse. All of a sudden, she put her hand on her heart and moaned loudly. Isabel gasped, “…SYDNEY!?” Giving into fate, Sydney rolled off the log and began to hyperventilate. Absolutely terrified at what she was witnessing, Isabel desperately ran over and took her creation’s hand. “Sydney…Sydney, speak ''to me! ''Please ''don’t leave me; I can’t do this without you!” “Don’t worry…” Sydney’s voice was shrill and hoarse. “The transformation is almost complete…” Isabel was going hysterical, “What!? ''What transformation!? Sydney, please make sense!” “Overcome obstacles…..face fears…..admit your faults…” Sydney babbled incoherently before finally closing her eyes for good. When Isabel felt Sydney’s hand go cold, tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a shriek. “NOOOOOOOOOO!” she cried. “Toon, it’s okay, calm down…” Tash comforted. Isabel scoffed hopelessly in her own tears, “Ugh, no, don’t you get ''it!? She was the ''only ''one who knew how to get us out of here!” Desperately, she continued to sob when all of a sudden, she noticed her bike rolling towards her, slowly and eerily. “My bike!” Isabel exclaimed in surprise as she ran towards it. “I’ve been looking all ''over for it!” Just then, dark clouds started to form above the scene. An enormous, frightening portal opened in the center. “Oh, great! Another portal!?” Isabel presumed in exasperation. Coming from deep within the spooky abyss, one could hear emphatic, maniacal laughter. “I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! HA-HA-HA!” a wicked, villainous female voice said. A strong, forceful wind began to shake up the entire beach as everyone stared intently at the tall, petrifying woman with long, flowing hair. “NOW THAT SYDNEY IS DEAD, YOU POOR KIDDIES DON’T STAND A CHANCE!” she looked over and smiled devilishly at Isabel, “SHE SAID YOU COULDN’T DO THIS ON YOUR OWN, WHICH IS WHY I BROUGHT ALL YOUR FRIENDS HERE, CHILD…” Isabel blinked slowly in abrupt realization, “Wait a minute, you ''were the one who brought all my wiki buddies here, ''not Sydney! You made me accuse ''my own creation!” “OH, NO! YOU ACCUSED HER ''YOURSELF, CHILD! DON’T BLAME ME!” the woman cleverly pointed out. Alas, before any further questions or accusations could be made, the nameless villain ended her cameo. With a zap and a flash she was gone; as if it had never happened. “Toon, who the hell was ''that!?” a user named SunriseDaisy asked in outrage. Still shaken from what she had just seen, she simply responded, “I don’t...''know...” Category:Blog posts